Description: The Nucleic Acids Facility provides on-site access to oligonucleotide synthesis and automated DNA sequencing for all Wistar Institute investigators. The facility provides routine synthesis and purification of standard oligonucleotides. In addition, various purification services are offered, depending upon investigator need. The facility currently utilizes three automated DNA synthesizers, one of which is capable of synthesis at the 50 nmol scale. Use of the synthesis facility by non-members was 1256 syntheses in 1991 and 30 syntheses in 1995. DNA sequencing is provided by a single Applied Biosystems Model 373A automated sequencer. This equipment also permits microsatellite analysis and loss of heterozygosity (LOH) studies. The facility is also equipped with a thermal cycler to permit Taq polymerase-based cycle-sequencing, an HPLC system and a spectrophotometer.